M02
is the second movie of the Yo-kai Watch animated series. The movie is premiered in Japan on December 19, 2015. This movie marks the anime debut of Lord Enma, to commemorate that, a special Yo-kai Medal featuring Lord Enma is given to the visitors. This as well marks the anime debut of Koma Mom, the mother of Komasan and Komajiro, and Nurarihyon. Summary Plot Episode 1: Nate Turned Into A Yo-kai In , Nate dies and becomes the mysterious Yo-kai Fu2 and is forced to spend time around a kid named Yuto and continuously inspirit him. Yuto wants to be a manga artist, but gives up on life. Demon Okure, a Yo-kai that takes souls away who do not have purpose in life, appears to take Yuto, but Nate makes him realize that he can make his dreams come true. Demon Okure disappears, and Nate is turned back into a human, but a mysterious human tosses him down a Yo-kai Medal. Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy In , Jibanyan, Robonyan Model F, and Shogunyan travel forward in time to the year 2023 and help Jibanyan's former owner, Amy, with her work as a clothes designer. Episode 3: Komasan Returns Home In , Komasan and Komajiro visit their mom, Koma Mom, who bores a human baby, who soon proves to be a handful. Dromp appears, inspirited by a Yokai (presumably King Enma), and takes the child. The three work together to save their new family member. Episode 4: USApyon's Merry Christmas In , USApyon is chosen to be this year's Yo-kai Santa and delivers presents with Hailey. Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-kai World In , the final battle pits the main gang and Hovernyan against Nekokiyo, Inumaro, and Nurarihyon. Debuts Humans * Yuto * Komasaburo * Takayuki * Takayuki's Mom * Yuto's Mom * Yuto's Dad Yo-kai * Lord Enma * Fuu2 * Demon Okure * Jetnyan * Koma Mom * Giant Santa * Nurarihyon/Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira * Nekokiyo/Nekokiyoperon * Inumaro/Inumaroderon * King Enma * Fuu * Guide Yo-kai * Namer Yo-kai * Camera Yo-kai * Medal Clerk Yo-kai * Yo-kai Hula Dancer Characters Humans * Nate * Inaho * Yuto * Amy * Komasaburo * Takayuki * Takayuki's Mom * Yuto's Mom * Yuto's Dad * Dr. Hughley * Bear (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Katie (cameo) Main Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan/Jetnyan * USApyon * Komasan * Hovernyan/Darknyan * Buchinyan * Hidabat * Tattletell * Lord Enma * Komajiro * Fuu2 * Robonyan (as Robonyan F) * Shogunyan * Demon Okure * Koma Mom * Dromp * Giant Santa * Nurarihyon/Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira * Nekokiyo/Nekokiyoperon * Inumaro/Inumaroderon * King Enma * Snottle Yo-kai Cameos * Hungramps * Mirapo * Noko * Drizzle * Fidgephant * Dimmy * Kyubi * B3-NK1 * Peppillon * Manjimutt * Noway * Venoct * Happierre * Lie-in Heart * Signibble * Rockabelly * Faux Kappa * Pride Shrimp * Wazzat * Grubsnitch * So-Sorree * Payn * Spenp * Sproink * Rawry * Nosirs * Infour * Sergeant Burly * Washogun * Sandmeh * Walkappa * Insomni * Dazzabel * Droplette * Chatalie * Blazion * Wotchagot * Heheheel * Coughkoff * Illoo * Negatibuzz * Ray O'Light * Cynake * Mad Mountain * Poofessor * D'wanna * Baku * Dismarelda * Wiglin * Rhyth * Steppa * Dandoodle * Toiletta * Mochismo * Peckpocket * Drizzelda * Blizzaria * Tublappa * Terrorpotta * Swelton * Pandle * Chansin * Cheeksqueek * Buhu * Roughraff * Babblong * Fuu * Guide Yo-kai * Namer Yo-kai * Camera Yo-kai * Medal Clerk Yo-kai * Yo-kai Hula Dancer Credits Only * Enduriphant * Mermaidyn * Tengu * Espy * Daiz * Bruff * Timidevil * Swelterrier Announcement The movie was announced in the July issue of monthly magazine as the issue contained more information of the film. The title of the movie was announced in the issue as well. In the same issue, it was revealed that the Japanese premiere will be on December 19, 2015, but tickets will be on sale on July 25. Reception Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! stayed number 1 during its opening week with 975,000 tickets sold in its first two days. It had beaten on its opening week as The Force Awakens grossed higher during the upcoming weeks due to the tickets were more expensive than the movie. The film was number-one in admissions again on its second weekend, with 450,000, and grossed ¥513 million (US$4.1 million). DVD release The movie will have a DVD release on 6 July 2016 in Japan. The DVD contains a Lord Enma Yo-kai Medal and an Lord Enma Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Army original card. The DVD will have a cost of ¥2,500 and the Blu-ray will have a cost of ¥3,980. Gallery Trivia * This is the very first time Nate, Inaho, and their Yo-kai companions interact. * This marks the first time USApyon enters Emperor Mode. It is unknown if he will enter Emperor Mode in the anime episodes. * Despite Nate and Inaho having the upgraded Yo-kai Watch U throughout the entire movie and Yoka Yoka Lullaby, they have the prototype when dancing Uchu Dance! *Excluding Lord Enma, the only Yo-kai summoned during this movie is Tattletell. *Wahaiian is a reference to Yo-kai Watch's Hawaiian Tourism Promotion. It's currently going on today. External links * Offical Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! website References Category:Movies